


The Way You Look Tonight

by Itsbadgerbadgermushroom



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsbadgerbadgermushroom/pseuds/Itsbadgerbadgermushroom
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	The Way You Look Tonight

Noctis fiddled with his cravat, feeling himself becoming more aggravated by the second. He’d been trying to tie the damn thing for the last 15 minutes without success and with the first Royal Ball since the rebuilding of Insomnia fast approaching, Noctis was feeling the pressure.

“Dammit” he muttered under his breath as he tugged at the badly tied knot and looked up in exasperation towards the ceiling “Jeez, dad, couldn’t you have at least showed me how to tie a cravat?”

“Probably because he was too busy making sure you stayed out of trouble”

Noctis jumped at the sound of your voice, not hearing you enter the room from your dressing area. He turned to face you with the faintest of pouts playing on his lips.

“Hey, not fair. I was not THAT bad”

He took your appearance in as you sashayed towards him in your figure hugging midnight gown made from the finest velvet and embroidered with silver thread that glimmered like starlight. Your hair was pinned up in a loose bun, showcasing the beautifully extravagant diamond earrings Noctis had bought you as a wedding present two years prior.

“You having some trouble there?” You questioned, head cocking slightly.

“Yeah…” he sighed.

“Let me help you with that” a small smirk playing on your lips. You closed the distance between you and your husband, his hands finding their resting place on your hips, and took the silken cravat in your hands, setting to work immediately.

Noctis watched you intently as you wrapped and looped the material with minimal effort, becoming mesmerized by the movement of your hands, his eyes tracking the rings on your wedding finger. His senses were being assaulted from every angle, you were an absolute vision of grace and beauty in that dress and he found himself succumbing to the sweet intoxication of your perfume, it was his favourite scent on you, but of course you knew that.

Cravat tied you stepped back from Noctis to admire your handiwork.

“What would you do without me, Noct?” You teased.

He returned your grin with one of his own and shrugged nonchalantly.

“What can I say? Behind every King is a Queen who is boss at tying neckwear.”

“Damn straight!” You reply without missing a beat causing Noctis to laugh heartily. “And don’t you forget it.”

“And what a Queen you are” He caressed your cheek with his thumb, smiling down at you, adoration all over his face. “My beautiful Queen.”

Your face flushed under his surveying gaze and you found yourself clearing your throat involuntarily, almost a reflex of your embarrassment. Even after being together for nearly 5 years ANY compliment from Noctis caused you to turn from your usual composed and demure self into a beetroot coloured mushy mess.

“Noct…”

“I mean it, Y/N. You look absolutely gorgeous, there is no other person in all of Eos that I would want by my side. You’re going to turn some heads tonight, babe.”

He offered you his arm and you instinctively linked your own through it.

“Shall we?” He enquired.


End file.
